Kalus Decept
'Approval' 4/8/15 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Kalus appears as a normal teenager. His auburn hear is highlighted by the fact he has Sea-Green eyes. Kalus is mute, and uses sign language to talk. It causes a lot of confusion sometimes, so he instead writes down if its easier to say what he means. He is of a smaller build, as he was once called the runt of the Decepts. Kalus being mute is a sign of choice. He has chosen not to speak again. He decided this when his grand father was killed speaking his mind. Kalus became a mute out of fear, but as he grew up without speaking, he saw things more clearly. He was able to communicate better, and not be rash with his words. He has a fondness for Nature around him. Generally accepting the comfort of a tree branch over the comfort of a cozy bed.He is general very mistrusting of those he meets, but he is polite, being a mute also helps to throw people off guard. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 3 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Puppet Mastery ' '''Genin 2: Genjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chakra Threads: '''Kalus emits threads of chakra from his finger tips to his puppet. Allowing him to control said puppet.(10 CP to create, 5 CP to sustain) # '''Mist Servant Technique: Kalus creates eerie clones of his himself or his puppet. They appear out of no where. When attacked they multiply, making it seem like a never ending army. The illusions can also mimic weapons. This is to exhaust the opponent, so Kalus will have an easier time with Jackal to attack.(10 CP to create the illusion. -3 to STR and -3 to END) # PuppetJackal: A medium sized puppet, built lanky but strong. In the arms of the Jackal lay the weighted chains. Built into the arms, the arms can deform into flails, with it's hands being used as the attacking point. Jackal's right hand contains a single Kunai. it can eject, or stay and be used as a blade. Jackal was constructed by Kalus's father, the last pupper the man had created.He fashioned it out of the family tree, so Jackal holds alot of sentimental value. #* Jackal's Stats: #* Strength: 7 #* Speed: 9 #* Endurance: 8 Equipment *(1) Summoning Scroll: Jackal is hidden inside *(2) Weighted Chainx2: Constructed into Jackal's Arms *(2) Set of Shuriken: Located on Kalus's person. *(1) Single Kunai: Located within the right hand of Jackal Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Kalus was born to a size-able family. His mother was not around when he was born, but he was raised, along with his brothers and sister, by their father and grandfather. When Kalus was young, he lost his brother and grandfather to the village power for speaking their mind. It was at this moment, Kalus chose not to talk. He would not end up like his brother and grandfather. His father was a puppet maker, and his brothers and sister were Puppet Ninja's. His family(minus his father) left as missing-nin during The Great Shinobi War, trying to go out and make a name for themselves. Kalus learned they had all perished in some great big fight. He was it, he was the sole family left to his father. He wanted to break his silence, he wanted to tell his father how much he meant to him, and on his day for Ninja Exams, his father gave him the last puppet he had. Made from the family tree that had grown for generations on their small plot of land, his father crafted him his own puppet. His father died the following week of a sickness. The failure to speak to his father before he passed, still haunts Kalus to this day. Category:Character